furvillafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:FurVilla Wiki
Main Page Should we start discussion on how the main page should look like? Right now it's pretty barren (graphic-wise). Not sure, but I thought I'd just bring that up. 00:04, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Once we have more content we can put together tables of links to things like shops, careers, etc. -Shaun Dreclintalk 04:14, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Working on stuff Added some basic currency templates! Use and . -Shaun Dreclintalk 02:24, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Added and templates, working on the formatting of . Need admin access and some advice from an experienced editor to continue, so stopping for tonight. Will add more stuff later! :D -Shaun Dreclintalk 06:12, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Double Pages As I was editing the animal pages, I came across an entry that had been double-created by two separate users. I combined their info and condensed it to one page. Is an admin able to delete the extra entry, which is here- http://furvilla.wikia.com/wiki/Dutch_Angel_Dragons Thank you. Wooby (talk) 06:33, July 3, 2016 (UTC)Wooby Herbalism and Seed pages are done. Need alchemy information and then the plant pages can be updated with plant usages! AtinaeAlehthrra (talk) 16:59, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Thank you all for contributing! You have done so much to make this wiki grow. I'd like to remind you all that there is a description slot in the infobox of each object and that an object's description should go there. It's not that big of a deal, I just wanted to remind you ^w^ Also there are several pages without categories, so be sure to add them when you can! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! Cftcft9090 (talk) 17:20, July 3, 2016 (UTC)cftcft9090 Animals? I was thinking that instead of Animals as a category, we could do Species? Just a suggestion. Animals sounds odd to me. 17:24, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :What's it called in-game? We'll just copy that. iirc they call it species, somebody wanna check that? -Shaun Dreclintalk 19:12, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::All I know is that when you search for a minipet in the item muesuem, it comes up categorized as animal. So species would differentiate from that. I'm not sure if they call villagers anything but villagers after create-a-character. But for species pages, it would be a good category. 19:15, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Ahh yeah we dont want player characters getting mixed up with petpets. -Shaun Dreclintalk 19:17, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Species or Villager will work well, I think! Wooby (talk) 21:09, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Category Names Should categories be plural or singular? Like "Items" vs "Item", "Shops" vs "Shop", etc. -Shaun Dreclintalk 18:31, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :I think they should be singular Cftcft9090 (talk) 18:34, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::For consistency, I vote singular. But I'm not sure. Any other thoughts? 18:54, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah I'm good with singular, don't really mind either way as long as it's the same all over the site. -Shaun Dreclintalk 19:09, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure you guys have your answer but I always prefer singular, myself. Wooby (talk) 21:10, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Admins So I just checked and none of the admins have been on in months. Does anyone have any way of getting in touch with them? There's some work that you need admin to do like editing the site's css, and certain pages like the homepage will probably need to be locked. I want to put in an adoption request but because we've got an active community here I need to bring it up with you guys and get your opinions on it :D -Shaun Dreclintalk 18:44, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :We could always do a community voting. After a week or so of voting on whether to promote someone to being an admin/beau, we can send in a request to the wikia for the individual/individuals to be promoted. But I'm not sure who we could promote, because that might be a bit hasty. Perhaps we can wait and see if some active editors are willing/qualified to be nominated? 18:53, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::i already put in a request X3 Cftcft9090 (talk) 19:03, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Ahh righto I don't really want the bureaucrat rank, just sysop so I can edit the style pages and stuff XD I'm all in favor of somebody else getting it. BTW, be careful editing the talk page that you don't overwrite somebody else's posts ;p -Shaun Dreclintalk 19:06, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Adding a vote section just so it's all official and whatever xD -Shaun Dreclintalk 03:57, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I think you'd be a good moderator too! With all the templates you've made -Cftcft9090 (talk) 03:59, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Thanks :D hopefully when the request goes through you can toss me sysop so I can do some work tidying up the templates and pages that need deleting -Shaun Dreclintalk 04:04, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Votes I vote for User:Cftcft9090! -Shaun Dreclintalk 03:57, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Spooky vs Halloween? If someone is in dragonsmaw manor, can you tell me if the costume there is referred to as "Halloween" or "Spooky"? http://furvilla.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween_(Costume) I want to use the correct terminology on this page and on the paintie page I am editing to include all bases. Wooby (talk) 00:05, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Formatting Hey guys! I notice that with all of us, there are different formats for the pages. Personally, I've been using it like so: http://furvilla.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Scales , but there are of course others. Should we maybe chit chat and agree on a format to use so the wiki can have a sense of continuity? Then we can all find out what we think works best! Dursky (talk) 01:21, July 4, 2016 (UTC) : Yes, I like this one too. What other formats are there? -Cftcft9090 (talk) 02:05, July 4, 2016 (UTC) : Dursky (talk) 02:09, July 4, 2016 (UTC) : There's also putting the description to the left instead of a little description, or not putting something that says Uses. : Dursky (talk) 02:09, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Oh yeah, that's a bit of a pet peeve of mine, I guess some people don't notice that that slot in the box is there. I try to change it whenever i see it -Cftcft9090 (talk) 02:12, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: I do think all pages need to have the same format. I have been doing something similar on the villager pages, except I didnt incorporate the description box on the left. If no one gets to incorporating them before I do, I'll change them to match. Wooby (talk) 02:50, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::I had been putting the description on the left. I think I misread something someone had written about that. Yeah, I agree we could definitely be using the same format for all the pages. Anything you guys agreed to, I'll make sure to fix in my editing. -- 14:56, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Dragonsmaw Manor I've noticed that the wiki has it as Dragon's Maw Manor, while Furvilla has it as Dragonsmaw Manor. I think this is a big issue. (proof ) -Cftcft9090 (talk) 03:57, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :I've been looking at this too. I feel it might actually be a Furvilla problem, because Furvilla also lists it as Dragon's Maw Manor (example being the badge on a profile http://www.furvilla.com/profile/7596 ), meaning there is no right answer. :Dursky (talk) 03:59, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Maybe somebody should tweet at one of the staff members over there and get it clarified for us? -Shaun Dreclintalk 04:00, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah i can do that (0w0)b -Cftcft9090 (talk) 04:02, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I've been going by what the badges say when in doubt, since they're the most noticable spelling of an area, but yeah they're inconsistent across the official site. AtinaeAlehthrra (talk) 05:35, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Filenames When you upload a file, make sure you rename it to it's name ingame, not the name of the file from the website. (i.e, it should be "Wooden Sword.png" not "668-wooden-sword.png".) -Shaun Dreclintalk 04:16, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I'll make sure to do that. 04:17, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Out of curiousity, why not the site name? I've put it... a lot of items with that name :') Dursky (talk) 04:21, July 4, 2016 (UTC) To be honest, I found it more convenient to use the file name from the website. 04:22, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah it's way faster, and with the ID number you can look it up on the FurVilla Price guide too? Dursky (talk) Item Guide Hello! The item price guide list I created is completed (recipe list still being worked on) and I just thought it may be of some use to the editors of the wiki! you can access it here! Austinatlantiss (talk) 04:24, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Wow! Thank you =) That's great help! 04:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC)